Dawn Ages
The Beginning ﻿Eons ago, a thick grey mist hung throughout the cosmos. Parting this veil were ten essences. These essences coalesced into beings of great power. These beings, who would be known as the creators, began to shape the mist into stars, moons, the sun, and the world. Once the world was established, the mists began to unravel it. So the creators formed a barrier around the world, and forced the mists away from the planet. The creators sealed off the mists above the world, creating the Astral Sea. The left over physical material from the creation act was placed below the world, causing the Elemental Chaos. Life of metal and stone ﻿The creators' saw that the world could support other sentient forces like themselves, and so made the Cyletherian race from stone and metal. The Cyletherians quickly built a magnificent civilization that lasted 1000 years, but fell apart when an ideological schism split the race into two tribes. When the two factions came to physical violence, the creators levelled their civilization as punishment. The surviving members of the two tribes went into hiding, conducting their war from the shadows. A second attempt ﻿The creators, upset over the loss of life, sought to right their wrong by creating new life. During the 1000 years of Cyletherian peace, the creators continued to study the world, and its materials. After its destruction, the first attempts at organic life were made. The creators pooled their efforts and made what are now called the First Five peoples: The Humans, Gith, Shadar, Eladrin, and Genasi. Envy, rage ﻿As the organic races spread over the world, another force watched the events unfold. In the Astral Sea, the souls of the destroyed Cyletherians seethed with rage that "their" world was handed over to inferior beings. Their leader hatched a plan to regain physical form by gathering material from the Elemental Chaos, sidestepping the creators' curse of incorporeality. Once given new forms, these souls would return to the world to enact vengeance on the creators, and their fragile new children. Descent into chaos The wretched souls managed to find a way into the Chaos to begin the rituals to create their new forms. What they were unaware of was the nature of the Chaos. Upon arriving in the swirling maelstrom of unfinished reality, their hatred﻿ weighed them down; plummeting the souls into a vortex that would take them out of the cosmos. All the while, the unreality storm assaulted the unprotected souls, adding physical material while increasing the evil seed within them. When the gaping holes in them matched the emptiness of Outside, only then did the souls stop falling. Birth of the Abyss Seeing that the storm had stopped raging around them, the souls took time to rest, and take in their surroundings. They had bodies now, flesh made of energy and madness; these forms resembled not their old metal and stone bodies, but strange, malleable bodies that mirrored their inner evil. The storm had coalesced into new shapes. The taint of evil breathed from the new lands, and the fallen claimed them as their new home. It was at this point that the name of Demon was given to them by their leader﻿, calling herself the Queen of Screaming Stars. Her new home she called Abyss, and from here she launched her war on creation. http://raesasaga.wikia.com/wiki/RaesaSaga_Main Back to Main